Elegy
by Kunoichi-chan
Summary: Bits of Shounen-ai. Ryou is corrupted with the thoughts of his dead sister Amane and the influences of his brother (Bakura). Just how far will he go make sure she is not alone?


"Elegy," my third fic. When this idea popped into my head, I just had to get it out. For those of you who don't know, Ryou has a sister named Amane. She is NOT made up. She's dead. Another thing, Ryou does have an interest in the occult, and he does write letters to Amane (even though she's dead…). Mmk? Anything else is part of my own twisted, sick little mind. WARNING: If you like sweet and innocent Ryou, then, you better leave now. If you like Ryou to be corrupted, and thoroughly messed in the head with, then stay right here, friend! Also, violence, and lot's of it, and a little shounen-ai. Bakura's a bit out of character, still a butt munch though. I tried to keep everybody *somewhat* in original personality. Now, onto the ficcy goodness!  
I walked warily from the school building as the chilling rain soaked my uniform. It has been a month since I came here to Japan. My father was in the military, and we were stationed in England for the vast majority of my life. He died, and I was forced to go and live with my brother, my mother being a crack fiend. Japan was exciting, but still… I had not one friend. I felt so lonely.   
  
Amane… I wouldn't be lonely if you were here.  
  
I stared up into the dark gray sky as flashes of lightening seemed to hop and disappear then pop up somewhere else.  
  
I noticed a car pulling up, the skid causing water from the street to splash on me a little. A door opened and it was my brother… Bakura. Figures. I wiped some mud from my shirt.  
  
"Don't want you to catch a cold now, c'mon."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "When did you become so caring?"  
  
For as long as I can remember, my brother had never been there for me. Why would he start now?  
  
I saw a brief flash of anger in his eyes; I stepped back in fear, but to my amazement my actions were dismissed, "Guess I deserve that. Well, I'm trying to make up for it now, alright?"  
  
I was always too forgiving, so I nodded and stepped in the small sports car. No sooner did it pull off with a loud roar of the engine. My eyes darted over to my left to look at Bakura, and then I noticed he had been watching me, which startled me a bit.  
  
"Ryou…"  
  
"Yes, Bakura?"  
  
I turned to look at him, actually pass, taking notice of the flashing rain and the long streams of light from the outside.  
  
"Do you miss Amane?"  
  
I tensed at the question; I had not been expecting it, "Always… Why?"  
  
"I think she's lonely," he answered in a dead tone, eyes locked on the road.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
His voice lowered, becoming stern as if I were a child he were giving directions, and his eyes narrowed, "You know how intertwined I am with the spirits, Ryou. She is. No friends."  
  
His last words hit me like a brick wall. She felt the pain I was feeling now? No, I had to save her, "H-how can I help her?"  
  
"Send her some," he answered again, in that same stoic tone.  
  
Send her… friends?  
  
"Just how do I do that?"  
  
He did not answer for a while, the he finally spoke, "The dead."  
  
I felt my face engulfed by flames, and my eyes were a blur of tears as I reached over, grabbing his throat and causing the car to swerve, "She's NOT dead!!! SHE IS IN HEAVEN!!! IN HEAVEN WITH GOD!! SHE'S NOT IN A BOX IN THE GROUND!!!"  
  
He let out coughs as I am pushed away from him, "Ryou! Ryou! Control your anger!"  
  
I huffed, and pulled up close in my seat, pulling my knees in and wrapping my arms around them.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, Bakura," I coughed out my sobs.  
  
Why do I have to be so… crazy? Not only am I weird and scare away people, I just tried to kill my own brother. My head is so screwed. I've tried therapy… we don't have much money, so we had to stop it.  
  
He eyed me while rubbing his neck with almost a scared look, but Bakura never showed fear to anyone…  
  
"It's fine, Ryou. Listen, I know… how hard is to except," his tone was shaky, "well, uh, look, my friend Malik's coming over and I've got some things to do-"  
  
I looked around not even realizing we were at my apartment.  
  
"So, just let him in, okay?"  
  
"Why… is he coming to our house?"  
  
As far as I knew, he and Malik had their psychotic rendezvous on the town.  
  
When he did not answer, I figured he had finally been evicted. Malik always was in trouble… yet seemed like such a nice person to me. He only sold the drugs to get money to take care of himself.  
  
I stepped out of the car, mouthing him a 'thank you,' but a smile never gracing my features. I let my feet slide against the wet sidewalk as I climbed the stairs.  
  
'I wish… I were dead.'  
  
I blinked in confusion as I remembered Malik's words.   
  
Why was I thinking of thinking of this now?   
  
My hand clutched the doorknob.   
  
He had been suicidal for a while now… I always tried to make him feel better, even though I felt the same way.  
  
'The dead.'  
  
My thumb teased the doorknob as Bakura's words rang in my head.  
  
Maybe if I send Malik to heaven… he and Amane won't be sad anymore.  
  
~Owari. That's all folks. Well, of course there's going to be another chapter, but what can I say? Cliffhangers are my friend. All you people looking for some shounen-ai, I *know* there practically wasn't any in this chappy, bare with me. Just enjoy it for it's current goodness. Also, I can't believe how royally I have screwed with the Ryou and his friends/family. It's fuuun, expect that in more stories. XD REVIEW PLEASE! If you are wondering about the title of the fic, it will all come to pass in later chapters. ^_^ Mm, this chapter is rather short compared to my other fics. I just thought this was a good place to stop. ^.^ 


End file.
